Classroom Fantasy
by DeliciouslyTaboo
Summary: Recognizing he was quickly becoming obsess with Ginny, Snape lets his imagination run wild one day while the two of them are alone in his classroom. - One Shot. PWP. Part of my Taboo Collection.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does **not** belong to me**.**

**Warning: **Underage sexual interaction. Age gap.

**Pairing:** Snape / Ginny

**AN: **This story had not been beta read. This is my first time writing smut. I know it's not perfect, but I'm willing to learn so all constructive criticism is welcome, though flames are not. English is not my first language.

* * *

**Classroom Fantasy**

Severus knew better than anyone that there was a fine line between love and obsession. For most of his life he had jumped from one point to the other, vacillating between the only woman he loved, Lily Evans – and she would always be Evans to him – and the Dark Arts. His two loves, his two obsessions. Most days, he wasn't sure which was which.

Almost two decades after he gave up both of them, he was glad to see that this time around there was no confusion as to where he was standing. Severus was obsessed.

He was not to blame for his new obsession, of that he was certain. Every man was allowed to have a weakness, and he had behaved virtuously for the last sixteen years. And the girl, well, the only man that would look at her and feel nothing was the Headmaster himself, and that was due to the fact that Albus preferred the company of men, over females.

For his part, Severus had always enjoyed _women_, this was the first time he had been interested in a younger _girl_, why she wasn't even of age, though you wouldn't noticed how young she was by just looking at her. Barely five feet, she was a tiny slip of a woman, but as if making up for the lack of height, her body was full of curves and lines that belied her age.

"Professor?" Severus looked up from his desk, carefully masking his face into boredom as his dark gaze settled on the girl that had been commanding his thoughts. Her face was half hidden behind the curtain of the wild mass of orange – gold hair, though he could still make out the splatter of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her usually pink colored lips were red now, probably because she would bite into them as she concentrate or was nervous. Like she was doing right then.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?" Severus asked her in a soft voice. He always had have a soft spot for the girl, even before he became obsessed with her body. There was a sadness to her eyes, the shadows of innocence long lost, married with regret. It appealed to him nearly as much as the rest of her.

"It's just, here," She leaned over the desk, unknowingly giving her professor a peak of the swell of her breast, barely restrained by an old bra and an even older boy's shirt. "You asked us to give five examples of the use of Belladonna mixed with Dragon blood, but I can't think of the last two."

He arched a brow, making an effort to keep his gaze from wondering too much down the feast that was being displayed to him. "And? Did you expect me to give you the answers?"

She flushed, the red tint coloring her face and part of her collarbone. "Well, no. But you said that you would failed us if we left even one question unanswered. There is only thirty minutes left and I still have other questions to get to. I need to bypass the question if I want to finish on time." She stopped rambling when her teacher just continued looking at her, her flush becoming stronger.

"You have study hall next period, don't you, Ms. Weasley?" She looked surprised that he knew that, but just nodded in reply. "Take the time you need to finish the exam, Ms. Weasley. I can give you a note if need be. But that's all the concessions I'm going to grant you."

Not quite knowing what she was expecting, Miss Weasley nodded, before giving Severus a fleeting smile. "Thank you, Sir."

The girl took back her paper and straightened to go, but Severus stopped her. "Ms. Weasley, you forgot about the usefulness of Belladonna while dealing with different poison victims." She looked surprised for a moment, her lips opening slightly before she realized that he had indeed helped her. Knowing better than to reply out loud, she simply smiled at him bemusedly before returning to her chair.

He didn't stared at her as she walked back to her desk, even though he very much wanted to. Her backside view was as alluring as her front, after all. But Severus was conscious of the fact that he was in a classroom filled with students from two houses and he knew better than anyone how observant children could be. It wouldn't do for a student to catch him perving on one of their classmates.

Thirty minutes came and past and then it was only the two of them in the room, her classmates having already left for Study Hall. Severus ignored the dozens of exams parchments waiting to be graded, and use the time to indulge on his favorite past time: Fantasizing.

_Miss Weasley put the quill down on the desk, and stretched. Her tired muscles welcoming the small exercise, making her moan lightly. A quick look around made her realized that time had passed quicker than she thought. Her classmates were all done and gone from the potions dungeon, leaving her alone with her teacher. _

_Done now with her own exam, she stood from her desk and picked up her parchment, before making her way to her teacher's desk. "I'm sorry I took so much time, Professor." She said, her voice gentle and low, though she was smiling brightly at him. Probably realizing that she had gotten a special boon that none of her classmates had. "Thank you for your help." _

_Severus took the paper from her hand, setting it aside with the other exams and nodded. "You are free to leave then. I'll just write you a note."_

"_Do I need to leave?" She asked, and was back to chewing on her bottom lip. "Study Hall can be so.. boring."_

_Dark eyes pinned her warm brown eyes in place. "And what would you rather be doing that's more interesting that studying, Ms. Weasley?"_

"_I'm not sure." She admitted, her fingers pulling faintly at one of the buttons of her shirt. "But I'm always open to suggestions. What would you think would be exciting, professor?" _

_He didn't bother to hide the lust on his eyes this time around. Instead, his gaze rake over her body, from the flame like hair to the scuffed points on her shoes. "I have a few suggestions, Ms. Weasley. Unfortunately, none of them are apt for minors." _

_She pouted, as if Severus had taken her favorite toy away from her. "But sir, those are always the best kind." She did something that surprised him then, she sat on the edge of his desk, then leaned towards him. "Besides, I might not be of age, but I'm mature enough to handle anything." Her hand found his then, pink fingernails dancing over his pale skin. "Why don't you try me?"_

_Severus narrowed his eyes, but he was never one to ignore an open invitation. Especially, one as inviting as that. "You like to play with fire don't you?" _

_She grinned, wicked and seductive, there was nothing childish about her expression. "I live for fire." Her fingers wrapped around his hand in a surprisingly tight grip. He watched in silence as she raised herself to her knees on top of his desk. Ms Weasley guided his hand tortuously slow until his skin met hers. Gently, barely a brush of his fingers over the smooth flesh of her legs. The outside of her thighs were first, then she slowly made her way to the inside, taking higher and higher his hand, still trapped on hers, until they reached the top of her legs. Her brown gaze was holding his prisoner, her lips were slightly parted, as she made the final move. His hand now resting over the damn material of her underwear. _

_For a moment, they both stared at one another, holding their breath. Then Miss Weasley smiled. A simple challenge without even saying a word. Her fingers lessened their hold on his hand, then dropped completely away from him. That was all Severus needed to snap. _

_He cursed, causing her to laugh with delight, but he barely noticed, pushing himself forward on his chair, the hand that was trapped between her thighs, pressing now into her. Soon enough, her laughter gave way to small mewls. Like a kitten looking for attention, Miss Weasley arched her hips on his hand, seeking friction. But now it was his time to smirk. _

"_Stay still," He ordered, his free hand coming to rest on the curve of her round hips, holding her in place. She protested, but her rubbed the palm of his hand over the damp panties and she melted once more. "You are not going to move until I tell you to, understand?" When she nodded, Severus stood up. _

_He was painfully hard, but he decided to ignore that for now. He was determinate to enjoy his new pet first. "You are such a good girl." She snorted, but that somehow delighted him even more. He didn't have time for good girls anyway. Removing the hand he had clasped on her hip, he ran it over the front of her shirt, not quite touching it, but obediently to his silent command the buttons of it fall open, revealing to his hungry gaze the treasure it once hid._

"_Gorgeous." He murmured. "Bigger than I expected." _

"_Expected?" She asked, her eyes where filled with lust, almost matching his own desire for her. "Have you been watching me, Professor?" She obviously enjoyed the notion. Despite his early warnings, she moved on his hand once more, her eyes closing for a moment as pleasure build inside of her. _

_Instead of replying to her, Severus moved his thumb over her covered clit. A gasp left her lips as he slowly started to circle the small bud. Keeping her eyes on him, she shrugged off her robes, then the shirt. "My Merlin," she said, stopping for a moment as a shudder went through her body. "You are so good at that." Her hips were moving against his hand once more. As the shirt hit the floor, her hands moved to her back where she unclasp her bra. "You didn't answer me, Sir."_

"_And you don't follow instructions Miss Weasley, so I guess we are both out of luck."_

_She laughed, though it was breathless sound. "Oh I hope not, Sir." She let her bra dropped this time. "You see, I was actually hoping we were both going to get really, really, lucky." _

_Again, he cursed, this time moving forward, his mouth clasping on one pink, hard nipple. Miss Weasley moaned, one of her hands coming to rest against his head, holding him in place as he licked and sucked her. The other hand, much to his delight, falling on her free breast, her fingers working her other point. _

"_More." She begged, after a few moments, leaving her breast for him to play with, her hand moving once more to the one that was playing with her clit. "I need more, Sir." _

"Sir. Sir." It took him a few moments to realize that the voice was sharper, clear, and wasn't nearly as desperate as it was annoyed. Severus had to shake his head to clear the lustful haze he was in, then pushed his chair deeper into his desk, let the girl saw the state he was in. When he turned to look at her, he didn't need to feigned the annoyance.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" He asked acidly. Yet, as the smell of flowers filled him, he couldn't help but reached under the desk with one hand, and brushed the side of his dick.

Obviously taken aback by the change of mood of the professor, she took one step back, "I just .. I'm done. Here." She thrusted her exam parchment at him. "Thanks for the eh, help." Not wanting to risk a detention or worse, she scurried away, and back to her desk. In her hurry to leave the dungeon, her bag slipped from her grasp, making her curse. She dropped to the floor in all fours, not realizing that Severus was still watching her and almost making him explode, she gathered her stuff then practically ran out of the room.

No sooner had the door closed after her slight frame, that Severus used his wand to locked the doors. Pushing slightly from the desk, he finally gave in. Opening his robes, he took out his cock. It didn't take him long. Having Miss Weasley so close, her scent still on the room, coupled with his newest fantasy, pushed him over the edge quicker than he would have liked. When he came, in was with her name on his lips.

Severus basked on the sweet released of his climax for only a moment. He wouldn't allow himself more than that, specially given where he was. Using his wand, he cleaned himself up as well as his surroundings. Then stood from his desk, ready to leave for the Great Hall.

He knew he was in deep trouble. A quick wank on his classroom would not hold him for long, and his obsession with the Weasley Princess didn't show any signs of abating. Soon, he would have to take care of it one way or the other.

As he passed over her desk, something caught his eyes. He stopped, then crouched to retrieved an item from the floor. It was an hairbrush, and going by the red strands of hair on it, he assumed it was left over from when she dropped her stuff. He scowled, and was about to vanish the item when an idea crossed his mind. "No, I can't..." He murmured. "It's risky." Yet, instead of vanishing the hairbrush he slipped it inside the pocket of his robes.

Yes, he would deal with his obsession. One way or the other.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

AN2: Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.


End file.
